The present invention refers to a piston drive, in particular to a piston drive for actuating a valve or the like.
In general, piston drives are known which include a housing accommodating a suitably sealed reciprocating piston linked to a piston rod acting upon an operating device such as a valve in dependence on the stroke of the piston.